This invention relates to the improvements in core chucks.
While there have been a number of chucks designed for use in a process where, for example, a roll of material must be locked to a supporting shaft or to machine arms, previous designs have suffered from one or more of a number of drawbacks: expensive to manufacture, difficult to maintain or service, non-automatic operation, operative only in one direction, short chuck lifetime, etc.